


Otabek_is_horny_for_Yuri.txt

by LaurasStarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Body Worship, Bottom Otabek Altin, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Future Fic, Hung Otabek, Hung Yuri, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Tall Yuri Plisetsky, Top Yuri Plisetsky, needy bottom otabek, sappy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurasStarlight/pseuds/LaurasStarlight
Summary: “Fuck me, Yuri please.” Otabek breathed. Making yuri moan again.It did something to Yuri when his boyfriend begged him. Otabek didn’t even had to convince Yuri much more.“You’re so horny babe…”Or:a self indulgeing top!yuri/bottom!beka fic





	Otabek_is_horny_for_Yuri.txt

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic is liertally just me being horny for Yuri....  
> I am not sorry. 
> 
> I am not a writer, nor is english my first language, i still hope you enjoy my mischief ~

Otabek tried his best to curl around Yuri, who was sleeping soundly on his side of the bed they both shared in St. Petersburg, Russia.  
The blond had fallen asleep not much earlier and Otabek didn’t want to wake his boyfriend.  
Despite the fact that Yuri had grown a lot over the last few years, not being 19 years old and when standing next to Otabek towering above him by an astonishing twelve centimeters, Otabek was the one curling around his boyfriend.  
Since his growth spurt, Yuri usually took the spot of the big spoon. They both found it to be more comfortable for them and Yuri actually loved being able to cover most of Otabek’s body with his own.   
It also helped that Otabek found it to be an incredible turn on to have Yuri’s body pressed against his back, allowing Otabek to feel everything.

Tonight however, Otabek was trying his best to hug around his boyfriend and be the big spoon for him. He enjoyed that too, it was just a little more difficult with their newfound size difference.

Otabek’s arms were wrapped around Yuri’s chest and his hands rested shamelessly against Yuri’s pecs. Yuri’s breathing was soft and quiet, his torso slowly moving back and forth against Otabek’s hands as he carefully touched Yuri through the thin fabric of his sleep shirt.

Otabek breathed into Yuri’s neck but despite being asleep, Yuri’s body immediately moved in response, creating friction against Otabek’s groin.

“Fuck,” Otabek breathed out, trying to stay as quiet as possible.   
It was just a simple movement but Otabek already was a little horny and it ruined any chance of him not getting hard.  
He felt blood rushing south and his dick hardening slowly but surely.

Not being able to help himself, Otabek’s hands took a firm grip at Yuri’s pectoral muscles.  
He loved grabbing Yuri’s tits, but it wasn’t enough for Otabek in that moment.  
He wanted more.

He moved his hands under Yuri’s shirt, wanting to touch his skin without the annoying fabric in between.

With light touches, he ran his fingers over Yuri’s body, ghosting over the bulge that Yuri’s dick created in his briefs, he was still soft, but big already.   
Otabek touched it gently, making Yuri move against his own dick. Otabek sighed loudly and moved his hands higher, feeling the coarse but soft hair of Yuri’s pubes that trailed above his briefs all the way to his navel.  
Otabek couldn’t see the colour of them, but he knew from many many times before that they were a dark gold colour, so much darker than the hair on Yuri’s head.  
Otabek loved to run his fingers through them, or to deep-throat the entirety of Yuri’s length. It might make him choke, but he couldn’t care less.   
Otabek’s fingers trailed further up Yuri’s flat, toned stomach.  
His man was strong, Otabek knew that very well.  
Even in the relaxed state of sleep, he felt the lines of Yuri’s abs under his skin.

Yuri shifted again, causing his muscles to work under Otabek’s hands. He loved how fit his boyfriend was.  
Tracing the lines of Yuri’s abs, he went up further to Yuri’s desirable tits.  
Otabek was obsessed with them, he really couldn't help but love them.  
Ever since Yuri’s growth spurt had him growing to a hundred and eighty centimeters, Yuri had picked up on adding more weight training to his usual gym routine.  
Otabek could hardly keep his eyes from gazing at Yuri’s tits.  
And legs.  
And arms.

Otabek circled Yuri’s nipples with a single finger.  
They responded to the feeling, perking up. A careful pinch made Yuri breathe out in a way that made Otabek know he was aroused.  
Otabek grabbed into the muscle of Yuri’s chest tightly and rubbed his clothed erection against his boyfriend's back.

“Babe…” Yuri’s voiced, rough and dark, but Otabek only responded with more grinding and touching.  
“Babe… you’re making me horny,” Yuri confessed quickly, his voice still full of sleep..

“Fuck,.” Beka breathed as his hands head all the way down to Yuri’s groin again.  
His dick no longer soft in his underwear but clearly hard against his hip.  
Otabek grabbed it greedily and Yuri moaned in response. Otabek quickly got Yuri’s dick out of the fabric and started stroking him eagerly. 

“Fuck me Yuri, please,” Otabek breathed, causing Yuri to moan again.

It did something to Yuri when his boyfriend begged him. Otabek didn’t even have to convince Yuri to take it further.  
The blond moved and in one flowing movement he got out of their shared bed and got rid of his shirt and underwear, standing next to the bed in his full naked glory.

Tall and broad in frame, hair messy from sleep, skin pale with a slight flush, his hard cock making Otabek’s mouth water. Long and thick, a prominent vein running along the bottom, the tip pink and flushed, standing hard and proud with a tiny hint of precome.   
Those muscles that Yuri worked so hard for by being a skater, highlighted in the moonlight. Every curve and edge of his body, The soft lines of his abs, the strong legs and arms, the defined chest and broad shoulders.  
Otabek loved every part of his boyfriend.

“Oh God Yuri. Please fuck me right now.”  
Otabek laid on the bed, only in his underwear, the sheets gone thrown to the floor.

“You’re so horny babe,” said Yuri, moving on top of him.  
Kissing the bulge that Otabek’s dick formed under the fabric of his underwear.

“You owe me for that. You haven’t fucked me in a while, do it tomorrow. Now let me help you.” Yuri’s voice was so rough and low that Otabek could come from it alone. The sleepiness in it only intensified it.

Yuri kissed the bulge again, dragging the fabric down slowly, freeing Otabek’s cock.  
Yuri’s mouth was on it immediately, sucking him with obscene noises.  
Yuri licked along the shaft, taking the tip into his mouth and pressing his tongue against the slit, tasting the drops of Otabeks pre-come.  
Yuri pushed Otabek’s legs further apart and Otabek willingly allowed it.

Otabek reached for the bedside table and handed Yuri the lube that they had stored there from only hours earlier.

Yuri didn’t waste time and coated his fingers while licking over Otabek’s rim, making him shiver.  
“You taste so good baby,” Yuri whispered, “and you’re still open from earlier,” he teased, immediately going for two fingers to stretch Otabek.   
His lover took them without any problem, moaning as they entered his body.  
“Yuri, more, please,” he begged, and Yuri was more than happy to provide. Removing the two fingers after scissoring them a little, he thrust three fingers inside and earned a moan from Otabek.  
Yuri’s hands were big and his fingers long and slim.  
He scissored them again, earning deep and rich moans from Otabek as he hit that sweet spot.

“Fuck me Yuri… I’m ready.”

“You’re as greedy as you are beautiful,” Yuri teased even though his dick was painfully hard and throbbing from waiting. He wanted to get inside of his boyfriend as soon as possible.  
Otabek handed Yuri a condom and Yuri rolled it over his cock.

“How do you want it, babe?” Yuri asked.

“Face to face, I want to see you.”   
Yuri’s cock twitched at that.

“Sappy bitch.” Yuri grinned. He loved looking at Otabek as well when they fucked, no matter who topped or bottomed.

Yuri lubed himself up and spread Beka’s legs. He positioned himself on top and aligned his cock to slowly push in.

“So big Yuri, more. Please fill me,” Otabek moaned, “fuck, I love it.”  
Yuri carefully pushed through the tight ring of muscle, moaning out as he entered Otabek, pushing all of his length inside.  
The overwhelming sensation and tightness of being inside Otabek always made Yuri breathe out in ecstasy.

“Yuri. Yuri.”

Otabek wrapped his arms around Yuri’s shoulders while the blond stayed still for a second. Adjusting to the feeling of Otabek all around him while also letting Otabek adjust to being filled up with Yuri’s cock.

“Move. Please.”

Otabek licked along Yuri’s neck, trying to fuck himself on Yuri’s dick impatiently.

“Patience baby,” Yuri grinned, positioning his arms on either side of Otabek’s head before slowly starting to move his hips.

“Yuri….”

Otabek’s fingernails dug into Yuri’s back and he demanded for Yuri to go fast and hard on him.  
They both knew that the marks would last.

Yuri grinned down to his lover, sweat pearling from his skin, making the lines of his body shine in the moonlight that fell through the windows, highlighting the muscles of his body.  
Yuri picked up a faster pace, making Otabek moan in a high pitch every time Yuri hit Otabek’s prostate.

Repositioning himself, Yuri leaned onto his elbow and kissed Otabek. his other hand in between them, stroking Otabek’s dick in the same rhythm as he moved his hips.

“I’m close Beka,” Yuri moaned into Otabek’s ear.

Otabek didn’t need much more to come as his orgasm hit him with full force and sent himself and Yuri over the edge as they enjoyed their high together, moaning and collapsing onto each other.

Yuri pulled out and got rid of the condom before he fell into the sheets again. Otabek hugged around Yuri’s waist and cuddled into his side, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

Looking up to steal a chaste kiss, Otabek grinned and rubbed his cheek against Yuri’s.

“Don’t do that babe, you’re stubbly and it’s itchy,” Yuri chuckled but let Beka continue.

“You’re one to talk.”  
Otabek kissed Yuri’s lips softly, caressing Yuris cheek with his palm.

“We should sleep.”

Yuri wrapped an arm around Otabek and placed a kiss on his forehead before tugging him in under his chin, happy that he wasn’t able to see the blush high on his cheekbones. 

“I love you,” Yuri whispered but Otabek had already dozed off, his head resting on Yuri’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic ^^~  
> if you did, leave comments and kudos! <3
> 
> Thanks for beta reading to my favourite friend ^_^
> 
> usually i draw stuff and talk about Yuri and Otabek.  
> visit my Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/laurasstarlight


End file.
